A Pessoa cujo não sei quem é
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: SHORT. Eles procuram uma pessoa. A testemunha entre tantas outras chaves muito semelhantes. Que diria se ele era um assasino ou não. Que diria se ela agirá certo ou não. A pessoa cujo não sei quem é - Pós-Hogwarts (DG).
1. I Uma cerveja Amanteigada

**----------------------------**

**_STATUS_**

**Nome da Fandom: A pessoa cujo não sei quem é.**

**Autora do Fandom: **Angelina Michelle.

**Gênero - **Geral – Shortfic. (Pòs-Hogwarts).

**Shipper - **D/G

**N/ A - **Esse capítulo nem chega a ser exatamente um Capítulo, pois seria realmente uma espécie de Prólogo antes de entrar na Fanfic. Não se assustem pelo começo dela, te garanto que é D/G!

Não sei explicar ao certo também o porque desse título. Para algumas pessoas talvez o motivo fique totalmente ausente mas a Fic foi nomeada assim por não haver realmente um substituto mais á altura.

**Agradecimentos:** Beta Mandy Mariani e Kathy Ugnivenko. Samariha, obrigada pelos consolos em horas dificeís.

**Disclaimer - **Tudo da tia J.K. Enquanto isso, eu faço bolinhos acanelados e somente leio os livros.

------------

--------------------------------------

**..:: UMA CERVEJA AMANTEIGADA ::..**

"**_Capítulo I"_**

-------------------------------------

_- Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor?_

_- Olá Rosmerta!_

_- Vamos, por aqui..._

_- Já vai! E no capricho!_

Os ruídos dentro do Três vassouras estavam cada vez mais presentes naquela manhã. O dia parecia ruminar para um frio lúgubre, nublado, com o sol querendo e teimando em aparecer por entre as nuvens.

O vento fora do estabelecimento pintava os rostos dos visitantes de cor rosada, como se cortasse as faces.

Já era perto do horário de almoço do dia mais agitado para Hogsmeade.

Torrentes de pessoas com gorrinhos, capas e chapéus passavam de um lado para o outro perto da porta rapidamente. Entre elas, algumas entravam e saíam pela porta, espremendo-se pela passagem.

Rosmerta que vinha e voltava por quase toda extensão do balcão desde bem cedinho, tolhida de pedidos, entregou algumas canecas cheias, á toda covinhas, a mais um grupo de visitantes e se dirigiu para uma pessoa no balcão.

Seja quem fosse ergueu o dedo em sinal de_ "Uma caneca"._

Não olhara exatamente para o sujeito, pois já era de seu encargo, ás vezes, não notar mesmo á sua clientela, mas aquela postura não conseguiu evitar uma segunda olhada para o estranho.

Tinha uma grande capa com um capuz que cobria parcialmente uma boa parte de seu rosto. A capa revelava traços bem delineados de uma pessoa alta e com traços físicos bem marcados.

Com certeza não seria uma mulher. Ela fez seus movimentos rotineiros como sempre vendo a espuma se formar.

Tratou com indiferença e a mesma simpatia mecânica e rotineira que lhe podia.

Não estranhara muito o fato, pois era comum vir pessoas de toda a parte em seu balcão.

Seus pensamentos divagaram por outros lados, de uma forma tão conotativa entre os inúmeros pedidos que recebia simultaneamente, que não notara, por exemplo, um pergaminho esquecido em cima do balcão por um garotinho distraído com o andar maroto.

Ouviu-se o barulho rotineiro do sininho da porta ao abrir.

- Aqui está – disse ela com os olhos brilhando, entregando a caneca ao suposto estranho – Agora você...

Assim, deixou-o com a caneca, indo em direção de um grupo, para o lado esquerdo.

- Claro; duas canecas... – ouviu-se ela murmurar, anotando a mensagem mentalmente.

Uma mão pequena aproximou-se do pergaminho jogado. Parecia terrivelmente com algum folheto informativo, desses divulgados comumente, que o abriu e...

O estranho desaparecera.

-----------------------------------

**_------ Ataque na Rua Savoy ----- Sábado --- 07/11_**

**_Grupos extremistas de Ex-servidores de Você-sabe-quem ainda insistem em ataques terroristas em Bairros trouxas._**

**_O Ministério suspeita de uma nova forma de resistência a movimentos indulgentes e totalitários;_**

**_Os Aurores, esta semana, tiveram desempenhando um trabalho ardiloso contra Ex-Comensais rebeldes que ainda não se entregaram ao Ministério. Grupos, assim, vêm abalando estruturas nas relações Bruxos/Trouxas._**

**_Foi o que ocorreu está semana quando a família trouxa Gloer perdeu um membro. Segundo perspectivas e relatos de pessoas locais, um grupo estranho rondara a rua altas horas da noite, e se ouviu gritos dentro da casa vizinha._**

**_Felizmente, algumas pessoas conseguiram fazer pequenas descrições do grupo._**

**_"Estivemos envolvidos em missões especiais" – explicara John Asnelker – "Desde a queda de Você-sabe-quem, tivemos lutando contra isso, e creio estarmos perto de um fim próximo"._**

**_O Ministério trabalhou durante quatro horas consecutivas para apurar o caso entre os trouxas._**

**_Há suspeitas de que Nott, Cornish, Zielinsky, Grice, Rudd e Malfoy terem feito parte do movimento._**

**_-------------------------_**

Rosmerta teve um hesitar leve de suas mãos um pouco castigadas ao notar alguém que tinha se aproximado do balcão.

Observou atenciosamente que parara durante alguns segundos e em seguida dera meia-volta em direção da porta.

Inesperadamente, ela reconheceu aquele rosto.

- Querida, não quer nada? – perguntara ansiosa observando melhor seu rosto.

Seja quem fosse, se virou numa fração de segundo.

- Ah não, hoje não – respondeu a jovem com uma pesada bolsa pendurada de lado, um sorriso simpático e estreito.

Ainda sim era possível identificar as notas de preocupação que enrugara aquele rosto segundos atrás.

- Não esqueça de mandar lembrança aos Weasleys! – disse ela fazendo um aceno como em resposta de despedida antes da ruiva cruzar a porta.

Ela tinha um pergaminho amassado entre suas mãos...

-------------


	2. II Aquela lesma voadora

**-------**

**Nota da Autora: **Era somente um capítulo. Então esse capítulo virou quatro. E justamente esse capítulo fala sobre um casalzinho qualquer...

Bem, sobre a referência do _"Circo"_, é uma referência cujo exprime a opinião extremamente pessoal da personagem Sarah. Não tenho nada contra eles.

Aliás, esse capítulo é muito dividido, por assim dizer.

Tem pensamentos de todos os personagens, conforme a cena vai desenrolando, mas tentei fazer da melhor forma possível, dividindo os atos. Espero que compreendam.

**Agradecimentos: **Mamãe, muito obrigada por ter confiado em Papai...

Lina Khane, obrigada pelo apoio...

Kathy, sinto muito lhe informar, mas ainda não espirrei bolacha pelo nariz (Ainda!)

**--------------------------**

**..:: AQUELA LESMA VOADORA ::..**

**_"Capítulo II"_**

**-------------------------**

**_09/11... _**

Sarah Brewster esteve atrasada a semana toda para seu curso matinal.

Não que ligasse muito para isso. Seu lema de vida era _"Paciência é uma virtude"_ enquanto sua irmã Agatha esquentava as orelhas, as dela e as suas, por causa desses atrasos.

_"Uma verdadeira estourada com a vida!" _pensará Sarah rolando os olhos pela janela.

E era somente por causa desse lema que estava sacrificando seu glorioso sábado sem curso algum, com ela, Rod e Lana para tomar um líquido com sal e trequinhos estranhos; No qual Margot Bence dava o nome de sopa, a dona daquele Pub Local.

Dá-lhe Margot Bence! Já não bastava ter que vê-la quase todos os dias.

Só fazia menção de um simples comprimento quando a via pois não podia evitar os leves topores de tédio, isso enquanto falava com a mulher que dava a aula mais aborrecida do mundo: Matemática.

E Agatha com seu rosto austero e cabeça empinada tinha total devoção á ela.

Nos pensamentos de Sarah, por exemplo, pululava os pensamentos mais zombeteiros sobre sua personalidade, em que tudo levava a crer que ela e Agatha não eram irmãs coisa nenhuma.

- Tire os cotovelos da mesa, Rod! – falará Agatha agressivamente.

Sarah dirigiu seu olhar a um Rod aborrecido.

Tinha apenas seis anos somente. Era um ano e meio mais velho que Lana e cuidava dela como se fosse seu guardião.

Diante dessa observação, Sarah imaginou que esbugalharia os olhos e gritaria "CRIANÇAS!" E aí uma careta macabra (Lana sairia correndo dela ora gritando; Rod viria gritando ora por sua causa) sobressairia em sua própria cara.

Uma pena que aquilo não fosse possível ali no momento. Agatha ficaria louca. Margot também, por causa de seu Pub cheio de gente antiquada.

Mas quem sabe mais tarde, hein? A jovenzinha sorriu dentro de seus devaneios. E aquela longa espera! No aniversário de Margot daria um dicionário só com o significado da palavra _"Garçom",_ grifada em verde florescente.

Então sua atenção vagou para a mesa á frente à deles, a de um casal engraçado. Pareciam discutir acaloradamente.

E daí se ela fosse considerada mexeriqueira por escutar as conversas dos outros? Não tinha mais nada pra fazer mesmo!

Mas ia levar uma reprimenda de _"Agathinha"... ?_

Ah se ia.

-----

-----

- Você vai fazer isso mesmo? Será que eu já falei que não precisa? – o rapaz tinha um tom mal-humorado ao extremo.

Aquela mesinha _"grudada na parede"_ o irritava.

O mesmo podia-se dizer dos dois bancos transversais em cada oposto da mesa, a parede com uma vidraça que deixava a mostra toda calçada nublada.

- Você... – ela fez uma pausa como se tivesse dificuldade em falar - você sabe perfeitamente que temos que fazer! – completou a jovem do outro lado da mesinha pela milésima vez (Segundo ela) com as mãos apoiadas e um tanto agitada – E nesse caso nem será você - disse ela se recompondo colocando suas diversas mechas ruivas para trás – Eu converso com ela, já que você tem uma intocável paciência esgotável – ela rolara os olhos para cima.

O loiro parará de prestar atenção do que ela dizia. Somente a observava com um sorrisinho.

- Draco, mas que dia... ??!!

- Fica encantadora assim.

- Está tentando fazer com que eu desista! – falara a ruiva perigosamente.

- Principalmente quando – então tocou-lhe o rosto levemente – sua sobrancelha se ergue desse jeito.

Não abaixou sua mão. Gina parecia considerar por alguns minutos suas palavras para entornar posteriormente.

- Não adianta, vou fazer do mesmo jeito.

Draco lançara um olhar indecifrável.

- Onde está a lista?

- Não a trouxe comigo – retrucou Gina.

- Faltaram quantos nomes?

- Poucos. A maioria excluída porque foi utilizada mágica para eles esquecerem do evento. Os que eles não julgaram importantes, não fizeram nada, somente interrogando e acobertando, pois realmente acharam que era uma morte comum. E tinha vários bruxos na lista também. Pelo menos um lado positivo – a voz era impassível – E Draco, Por favor! – terminou ela com leve tom de indignação – Você tentou e não conseguiu. Agora é minha vez, por favor deixe eu ajudar!

Draco observava uma Gina com respiração agitada, um leve tremor na mão apoiada em cima da mesa.

Estava fazendo isso por ele. Somente por ele.

O que custava ceder dessa vez?

O que valia mais, o seu orgulho, ou sua ruivinha Ginny?

- Você poderia ser menos teimosa, não? – disserá ele tentando disfarçar sua desistência da melhor forma possível enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos sobre a trêmula pequena dela.

Gina desviou seu olhar do lado de fora para recair totalmente sua atenção sobre o Draco.

Um arrepio tomara conta de si e num impulso Draco trouxe a mão de Gina para o centro da mesa entre as suas, como uma peça desamparada.

- O.K. Então é a tal Margot Bence... – murmurou ele baixinho

- Sim. Só não entendo por que você discutiu com ela - disse Gina pensativa.

- Não foi com ela. Foi com uma outra – Draco parecia aborrecido.

- Então. Por quê? – perguntara ela novamente agora com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, usando o seu outro braço como travesseiro.

Definitivamente, parecia uma criança sonolenta.

Draco fitou-a enquanto começara a mexer com suas mechas delicadamente.

Parecia pensar no que responder.

Ele se debruçara sobre a mesa também para responder na altura dos olhos dela.

- Era uma idiota... – respondeu ele baixinho. Gina rirá com sua resposta.

Draco lançou um olhar para a calçada enquanto ela observava calmamente uma moça roliça de cabeços calvos que passava pelas mesas.

- E ela!

Gina com uma exclamação desvencilhou sua mão das de Draco e se levantou no entanto, ele não parecia querer deixá-la ir.

- Ah, mas ela parece estar tão longe – disse ele malicioso enquanto tentava fazer com que Gina se sentasse à mesa novamente.

- Draco!

--------

----------

- Bem, bem! Parece que os Brewster estão em peso hoje, não? – A moça falava com grande animosidade para Agatha, esta que retribuía uma expressão de interesse – Mas tudo bem com vocês meus queridos? Fazia tempo que não vinham aqui.

- Você sabe como é um sacrifício tirar Sarah de casa – disse ela pesarosa.

- O difícil não é sair de casa, o difícil é sair com você! – rebateu Sarah bruscamente.

O som de risinhos de Rod e Lana encheram o ar.

- Já decidiram os seus pedidos? – perguntara Margot delicadamente como se quisesse amparar a discussão.

Sarah olhou com interesse renovado para o lado esquerdo de Margot.

Uma jovem com gestos tímidos estava parada estaticamente. Parecia pensar na melhor maneira de interromper a conversa.

Margot se virou abruptamente.

- Sim, querida?

A ruiva virará de costas para a mesa murmurando palavras em tons baixos.

Sarah observou-a melhor dessa vez. Uma jovem que não parecia ainda nem ter direito seus vinte anos de idade. Usava uma saia de cor neutra e uma blusa branca, com pequena gola que apareciam por baixo de uma capa.

Parecia estranha...

Margot afastou finalmente murmurando:

- Ah sim, entendo. Falarei com você, já, já, só deixe-me atender mais essas duas mesas – soará ainda naquele tom energético.

- Tudo bem – completou ela se afastando enquanto Sarah parecia voltar com força total no seu mal humor.

- EI! – Todos olharam para Agatha que fora tomada por um repentino estralo, batendo na mesa de toalha xadrez – Aquele ali fora não á Angus?

- É sim – responderá Lana.

- Sarah, você faz os pedidos. E vê lá o que você vai pedir! Já volto - Agatha disse a última frase como um pedido de desculpas para Margot. Margot acenou positivamente.

_"Puxa-saco!"_ pensara Sarah aborrecidamente.

---------

---------

Draco via perfeitamente a cena.

As duas conversavam á uma mesa á frente e tudo parecia na mais perfeita ordem pelo menos.

O que não bastava.

Olhava tudo com ar desconfiado.

Ele receava...

Só não conseguia escutar a conversa por que falavam baixo.

Entenda-se que já estava entediado demais para amaldiçoar mais algumas coisas. Estava odiando aquele lugar, quando resolveu dar uma olhada no Menu.

Fez isso da forma mais discreta pois ali tinha certos esclarecimentos também para suas duvídas.

Gina disse que não precisaria pedir nada, mas ela parecia tão pálida... Igual a ele talvez, o que poderia se considerar muito.

Sua expressão mudou enquanto lia cada linha.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas e o colocou de lado placidamente.

Já tinha percebido coisas estranhas até ali, mas parecia que tudo confirmava o que ela tinha evitado dizer.

Gina voltará.

- Ela vai falar comigo daqui a pouco! – disse ela animada enquanto se sentava – Ouviu? Vai falar e... – parou sua narrativa abruptamente - Credo, que cara de enterro. Que houve? – perguntou ela com estranhamento.

- Estamos num Pub Trouxa?

Gina poderia ter desmontado com essa pergunta.

- Bem...

**_"Oops"_**

_----------_

_--------_

- ... Três chocolates, quinze pirulitos e mais alguns salgadinhos.

Margot anotava tudo com um pouco de incredulidade, expressão que Sarah ignorara plenamente.

- As Sopas serão servidas daqui alguns minutos – disse ela se retirando para uma mesa mais á esquerda.

Segundo o tradutor simultâneo mental de Sarah, o que ela quis dizer era algo mais ou menos assim:

**_"Alguns minutos: Meia-hora"_**

- Nada mal_ - _calculará ela para si, mal-humorada.

E o casalzinho engraçado voltara a brigar novamente!!

--------

-------

A conversa era entrecortada por frases de ambos.

- Você bem que poderia ter me avisado!!

- Olha só para você!

- Por que não falou?

- Por que sabia que você ia se alterar.

- Não sei do que você está falando – dissera Draco dando um soco na mesa.

Ele não sabia como não tinha percebido isso antes. Era burrice demais!

Mas aquele Pub era um dos mais neutros possíveis que já conhecerá.

Não tinha nenhum indício muito alarmante que denunciava ser "trouxa" e por ser um dia frio muitos usavam sobretudos que pareciam demais com as capas bruxas.

Draco tomara impulso para se levantar.

- Não vou mais ficar aqui.

- Ótimo, não fique.

Ele não estava preparado para essa resposta mal-humorada dela.

- Isso mesmo, não fique. Vá embora, agora! Não preciso de você aqui, quero ficar sozinha – disse ela retornando no seu tom amargo – VÁ EMBORA!

Draco parará estático, ouvindo as palavras grosseiras dela.

Ela abraçara a si mesma, suas orelhas queimavam, pelo seu olhar parecia furiosa.

Ele se levantou realmente mas não para ir embora.

No Pub algumas pessoas olharam a cena, o nível auditivo dos dois chamará atenção.

Se Gina chorasse teria a certeza que escreveria num pergaminho mil vezes a frase _"Draco Malfoy é o ser mais estúpido da face da terra"._

O Loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto dava a volta na mesa e sentava-se ao lado de Gina. Ela tinha os olhos fixos num ponto imaginário.

- Que você quer? – perguntará ela ainda num tom magoado.

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero – disse ele num sussurro rouco enquanto passava um dos seus braços em torno dela fazendo com que Gina encostasse em seu ombro.

Ela, por mais nervosa que pudesse estar não podia deixar de gostar daquilo, dos grandes braços dele envolta fazendo-a sentir protegida, ao seu cabelo que triscará levemente em seu rosto.

- Hun, Draco, esses bancos transversais...

- Sim?

- Colocados nos dois opostos da mesa, é pra cada uma das pessoas sentar em um deles.

- Ah...

- E não as duas pessoas em um só. É uma questão de ética trouxa, sabia?

O tom de voz dela tinha um certo receio deles iniciarem uma nova briga.

- Pouco importa – disse ele observando os movimentos dela, pegando sua mão.

Gina apoiará-se totalmente em Draco segurando de leve seu robe – Sentia a respiração fria dele perto do rosto.

- Feche os olhos – disse ele sussurrando – Esqueça isso por enquanto, você já se estressou demais por hoje.

--------

--------

Margot Bence de bochechas coradas fez um aceno em direção á mesa dezessete para aquela jovenzinha.

Puxa, já fazia vinte minutos não é? Mas a culpa não era totalmente dela. Depois que passou pela portinhola conversou com Lizzie, que falava socialmente sobre os preços.

A jovem torcia nervosamente as mãos.

Desaninhou-se dos braços de um rapaz e veio andando rápido em sua direção.

------

------

_"Mesa 16..."_

- Argh!

- ...

- Argh!

- Ãnh. Argh!

- Ufa, Lana. Achei que não ia concordar comigo.

- Bem. É meio estranho – disse ela levantando um objeto não-indentificado da sopa com uma colher.

- Ótimo – disse Sarah feliz – Agora façam o que sua QUERIDA irmã disse.

Rod e Lana fizeram caretas.

- Odeio mágicos – repetiu Sarah um pouco triste enquanto pescava algo no prato.

- Ãhn?

- Mágicos oras! Ah Rod, para de fazer essa cara de pateta!

Rod olhava o prato como se fosse mergulhar dentro dele.

- Me lembro como hoje. Agatha me levava quase todos os dias ao Circo quando eles estavam na cidade. Mas nunca me chamavam para participar de um número com eles. Sempre voltava amargurada para a casa. E realmente, um dia nunca mais voltei ao circo – seu tom era desgostoso.

- Não entendo por que entrou nesse assunto. Já que te desagrada.

- Não é que me desagrada. Não é uma lembrança feliz é lógico mas é que esse casal á frente é mágicos.

- Mesmo? Como você sabe? - perguntou Rod bem mais interessado enquanto observava o rapaz loiro sentado girando com os dedos um graveto na mesa.

- ... E isso me lembra o fato.

Sarah não queria falar a Rod que andou ouvindo conversas.

Permaneceu um silêncio gutural até Lana ser tomada por uma movimentação repentina.

- Lana, o que você está fazendo?

----

-----

- Entenda, querida. Estava dentro da casa quando ouvi barulhos estranhos.

- Ouviu barulhos estranhos?

Por mais que Gina tentasse demonstrar indiferença, o tom um pouco afoito dela acabou vencendo.

Margot franzia a cara como se tentasse definir ao certo.

_"Aquela morte de Clarie foi algo realmente estranho! Os boatos se espalharam como fogo de rastilho"_ pensou Margot.

- Sim.

- De pessoas?

- Havia uma voz de mulher no meio.

- Tem certeza??!! Absoluta nisso??!!

Margot se assustou com o tom grave dela. Recostou o seu chá placidamente.

Se sentia estranha.

- Sim, mas parecia vindos depois.

O balão de felicidade dela parecia ter estourado.

A moça roliça se espichou um pouco para observar as mesas 16 e 17.

- Não gosto muito daquele rapazinho – disse ela de súbito num tom de censura, a cara de Gina tinha uma expressão incompreendida – Não, não aquele da mesa 22... O outro... Pro lado esquerdo... O que está de preto...

Demorou um tempo para Gina entender que ela se referia á Draco.

Ela tinha se virado placidamente para encarar uma cena estranha: Uma garotinha de traços de leite sentada sobre os joelhos e apoiada no espaldar da cadeira, parecendo chamar Draco, enquanto um garotinho o encarava de boca aberta.

No entanto, por algum motivo desconhecido, ela riu.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela num tom levemente intrigado.

------

------

- Lana, sente direito! Agatha vai me matar quando voltar e ver você sentada desse jeito! – O tom de voz de Sarah parecia realmente de uma pessoa preocupada com sua vida enquanto olhava para a calçada.

Nem sinal de Agatha.

- Psiiuu! EI! – o tom da voz de Lana soava com aborrecimento, então falou por cima do ombro se dirigindo a sua irmã – Peraí.

- Lana, você não está tentando chamar a atenção dele, está? – perguntou Rod assustado.

-----

-------

- ...Fora que ele foi muito seco com Lizzie.

Gina realmente franziu a cara.

Por que raios Draco não tinha falado isso?

- Margot, você poderia me repassar exatamente a conversa deles para mim?

- Exatamente não. Eu tinha saído, sabe. E Lizzie ficou justamente de dizer isso para as outras pessoas e anotar recados. Aquela coisa toda – terminou com gesto vago.

- Ah sim.

- Quero dizer, tudo bem que uma pessoa ficasse aborrecida com o fato, mas ser grosso chegando a áquele ponto...

- Mas Lizzie comentou algo não? – perguntou Gina com um tom de curiosidade.

- Bem – o tom era de hesitação – sim.

- O que ela comentou?

-----

-----

- Ei, Ei!

Draco levantou os olhos.

Uma garotinha de traços angelicais pendurada numa cadeira parecia chamar por ele. Ele observou mais além e viu uma garota que falava com ela ao mesmo tempo em tom de alerta, mas a garotinha parecia não dar-lhe ouvidos.

- ...E vai achar que nós somos retardados! – retorquiu Sarah num tom infeliz.

- Por que está triste? – perguntou ela em tom inocente, o rapaz a olhava com estranhamento.

Draco parecia avaliar a pergunta.

- Por que você acha que estou triste? – perguntou ele com um quê de hesitação.

- Ah, sei lá! – disse Lana encolhendo os ombros – É que você parece triste. Hun... A careta que está fazendo... – disse ela o examinando melhor.

- Agatha vai fazer picadinho de você! – retorquiu Sarah em tom suave e perigoso.

Rod seguiu o exemplo da irmã.

Então estufou o peito para exclamar:

- Eu gosto de mágicas!

- O QUE??!!

---------

--------

- Entendo – disse Gina conclusiva.

- E eu sempre faço compras na terça – disse Margot pesarosa – por falar nisso, você viu o preço do peixe?

- Não – disse Gina com visível aborrecimento na voz, ELA FALAVA DEMAIS! – O que você dizia sobre a Lizzie, mesmo?

- Ah sim, quero dizer, ela explicou então que eu não estava e até ofereceu uma xícara de chá se ele quisesse esperar – Continuou Margot.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. Não tinha gostado nada, nada, daquilo.

Se segurou para não perguntar a idade de Lizzie.

- Então Lizzie ouviu um barulho, disse que _"Por favor, espere um minuto, vou atender o telefone"_ e aí...

- O QUE??!!

--------

--------

- É, eu acho elas legais!

Podia-se ver uma certa confusão naquela afirmação. Não, eles não podiam estar falando da mesma _"mágica"_ que ele conhecia...

- Mesmo? – perguntara Draco irônico.

Havia somente um brilho no olhar cinzento dele que poderia denunciar algum despertamento. O resto da face parecia intacta e neutra.

Não era costume denunciar pelas expressões do rosto. Gina sempre tentará adivinhar o que ele pensava mas nunca conseguia.

- Sim, é sim!

– O que gostam mais? – disse Draco com cautela pensando então em algo que Gina gostasse – Chocolate quente?

Draco se recusava a acreditar que estava conversando com criancinhas trouxas normalmente... Gina fazia cada coisa com sua mente.

-------

-------

- O que você esperava que ela fizesse? Ela tinha que atender ao telefone, pedi para que não deixasse escapar nada! – disse Margot.

Naquele momento, por maior que fosse a inteligência daquela moça de cabelos calvos e olhos argutos azulado, ela não perceberia o erro que Lizzie cometerá.

- Não, claro, compreendo perfeitamente – disse Gina praticamente em tom de desculpas – Mas voltando á aquele dia...

O que? Então Lizzie praticamente disserá a Draco que era trouxa?

E era por isso que ele estava irritado há dois dias atrás?

**_"Aaaahhh"_**

_----------_

_----------_

- Chocolate Quente? E quem não gosta? – perguntou Rod com os olhos esbugalhados.

Draco não respondeu nada, só observou-os friamente.

- Você não é acostumado a almoçar aqui, é? – perguntou Lana sapiamente.

--------

--------

- Você não estranhou o fato de eles usarem capuzes? – perguntará Gina intrigada.

Observava as mesas á alguns metros de Margot.

Sabia que não tinha acordado bem e agora ela sentia o efeito.

Sabe o que ela via?

Draco conversando com duas criancinhas trouxas!

Não, deviam ter colocado alguma coisa no Chocolate, não será possível...

_-----_

_-------_

- Não.

- Ahh, nem queira! – disse Lana com ar de sabe-tudo - Olha aquilo, por exemplo!

Lana apontará para uma lesma grande, gosmenta e preta que se arrastava no peitoral da janela dezessete.

Draco observou interessado e seus olhos brilharam momentaneamente.

- Vocês disseram que gostavam de mágica, não?

_-----_

_-------_

- Não. Era um dia frio, muito frio. Algumas pessoas não podem nem sentir um ventinho qualquer nos ouvidos, que já estão gripadas – nesse momento, Gina adquiriu uma expressão incrédula – Assustador, eu sei – continuou Margot polidamente.

A razão da expressão de Gina estaria ao observar a mesa 17 e não a conversa em si.

- Ai, o que ele está fazendo?

- Como?

- Não, nada. Acho que pensei alto demais.

_-----_

_-------_

Lana não sabia se tinha visto direito.

Sarah disse uma certa vez que todos nós éramos seres imaginários criados por extraterrestres mas Rod, que não caíra por nenhum momento na história, sabia perfeitamente o que viu.

Tudo se passou muito rapidamente:

O rapaz que estivera rodopiando um graveto entre os dedos, o pegou e apontou para aquela lesma, murmurando palavras estranhas.

O inseto, que segundo Lana conjulgava como _"uma coisa asquerosa"_ começou a inchar e inchar.

Até que se levantara lentamente como um balão brilhante de cor oleosa, um marrom escuro. Enchia-se com um barulho de sucção.

Nesse momento, as pessoas das mesas vizinhas começam a se cutucar, apontando.

PLÁAC!!

O suposto balão estourará e o loiro escondeu o graveto num bolso interno com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- AAAAAAA! – a garotinha de cor de nata sairá gritando com voizinha aguda e correndo para uma porta que ficava ao fundo do Pub.

O som de vozes voltará ao normal e um pouco mais alto, instantaneamente.

Rod levantou-se e com os olhos vidrados, balbuciou as palavras.

- Tio, você tem que me ensinar isso!

E sem mais tardar saiu correndo atrás de Lana.

Um outro arrastar de cadeira foi ouvido da mesa 16, Sarah teria que ir atrás dos dois.

- Muito obrigada – replicou Sarah secamente.

- Não há de quê – dissera Draco divertido.

-------

------

Margot virou-se para ver o motivo do barulho.

- Ai, Ai. Essas crianças – murmurou ela despreocupadamente..

Gina adquirirá uma expressão estranha.

Virá uma lesma voar pelos ares, tinha certeza.

-------

-------

De súbito e fora do Pub, Agatha parará de falar.

- O que foi?

- Acho que ouvi a voz de Lana.

- Mesmo? Não ouvi nada – responderá o jovem Angus com estranhamento.

- Deve ter sido imaginação...

-------

-------

Sarah caminhou rapidamente para aquele compartimento separado ao fundo do Pub.

Atravessou a porta e encontrou os dois, mudos.

- Muito bem, alguém pode me explicar o que ocorreu? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

Continuaram em silêncio.

Naquele local havia um pequeno lavatório e outras duas portas que conduziam aos toaletes.

Ela olhou para a cara de Rod; curioso.

Olhou para a cara de Lana; chorosa.

Sorriu debilmente, Agatha não estava por perto.

Que oportunidade maravilhosa!

------

------

Tio???

Tio??

E depois Gina pedia calma?

Draco começara a ter certeza que não sairia de lá sem esganar algum trouxa.

------

------

Tinha razão. Capuzes é algo comum hoje em dia.

_"Desse mato não sai Gnomo"_ pensará Gina subitamente.

- Foi de muita validade o que você me informou hoje, Margot.

- Mesmo querida? Muita amabilidade sua.

- Sim, foi sim. Fico imensamente agradecida – disse Gina tentando ser o mais cortês posível e se retirando para a mesa 17.

Não sabia o que dera a idéia de somente pensar que Margot seria uma boa testemunha.

Tirando o fato de ser no Ministério da magia a ainda sim para alegar a inocência de Draco, tudo parecia ser mais impossível.

- Nervosa? – perguntou Draco ironicamente ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Muito. Acho melhor você correr – disse ela o olhando perigosamente.

-----

------

Nesse momento Lana e Rod entraram correndo e gritando no Pub novamente agora sendo perseguidos de perto por Sarah; está que fazia caretas.

Sentia até a alma que Margot desaprovaria aquele estardalhaço todo no entanto não havia sinal dela por todo o Pub.

Devia estar na cozinha.

Os três sentaram-se rapidamente e Lana fizera uma careta para o suposto _"Mágico" _antes de começar a tomar a sopa, quase fria.

Não muito discretamente, Sarah trocou seu prato com o de Agatha: havia um novo objeto não identificado boiando na superfície e ela suspeitava que fosse fragmentos do misterioso balão marrom.

Alguém entrará pela porta principal: era Agatha.

- Uma moeda, se não falarem nada.

- Feito – respondeu Rod.

--------

--------

- Pelo visto, você não se entendeu muito bem com os trouxas – dissera Gina tentando recobrar a calma, respirando mais devagar.

- Disseram que gostavam de mágicas – respondeu Draco minuciosamente, observando sua reação.

- Sim, entendo. E você como uma pessoa tão educada, gentil, nobre e recatada quis atender o desejo dos interessantíssimos amiguinhos trouxas – disse Gina revirando os olhos novamente.

- Uma pessoa recatada? Podia ter substituído isso por outra coisa mais interessante, não? – responderá Draco num tom malicioso.

Gina fez-se que não entendeu a indireta por alguns segundos.

- O.K. Vamos – dissera ela lentamente.

Os dois saíram rapidamente do Pub.

Alguns minutos depois se ouve uma voz feminina alta lá pela calçada, a cena parecia de uma ruiva que aparentemente tentava acertar um loiro de todas as formas.

O que parecia impossível, logicamente. Ele era muito maior que ela e todas as suas investidas para acertá-lo acabavam por Draco aparando-as só mexendo alguns centímetros.

As pessoas que passavam deviam achar a cena no mínimo engraçada. Draco também até ver Gina levantando o punho para socá-lo na cara.

Sim, ela podia ficar muito descontrolada quando estava nervosa.

Tentou contê-la o mais rápido possível segurando seus pulsos e perguntou desdenhoso:

- Por que estamos brigando mesmo?

Ela afrouxou um pouco o gesto que sua mão mantinha, a respiração arfante.

Fez uma pausa antes de falar.

- Você sabe – disse ela com olhar inquiridor.

Ela pensara que Draco podia ter deixado sua antipatia por trouxas de lado, pelo menos uma vez.

E a falou explicitamente, antes de começar a briga.

O loiro a encarou seriamente ainda segurando as mãos entre as suas.

- Vamos encontrar a pessoa certa ainda. Vai dar tudo certo.

Era realmente o que ela queria ouvir.

Então deixou-se ser levar por Draco que queria afastá-la o mais rápido possível.

-------

-------

- Ela é uma jovem tão simpática! Agora olha ele – disse Margot com desgosto – parece ser a pessoa mais mal-humorada desse mundo.

Lizzie que a escutava atentamente, fez gesto de concordância.

- Como pode, né? Parece até o oposto um do outro – dizia ela incrédula.

------

------

- Casalzinho estranho, não? – falara Agatha olhando para a calçada, tentando quebrar o silêncio da mesa.

- Nem me fala... – responderá Sarah.

**---------------------------------  
_Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	3. III Frases sem nexo

----------------------------

**_N/A:_**_ Eu nunca fui refém de nada. Não sei se gostaria. Mas acho que as coisas mudam quando é um certo loiro que faz isso...  
**Agradecimentos:** Obrigada Raphinha M. Potter pelo incentivo dado em horas difíceis. A Celah pelo apoio quando eu achava que ninguém faria isso. A Fofissima da Kathuxa pela paciência que tem comigo e com as Fics. E á todos que leem o que escrevo, que é algumas pessoas, alguns grilos e duas moscas. Pessoal, vocês são demais!! (Acenando para uma mosca ao fundo)  
**Disclaimer **- Quando o céu virar areia... Quem sabe?  
**.' Kisses**_

_------------  
_  
**--------------------------------------  
..:: FRASES SEM NEXO ::.. **_  
**"Capítulo III"**_  
**-------------------------------------**

Os dois andavam conversando num tom baixo por uma alameda durante alguns minutos.

- Não sei para onde vamos agora – disse Gina duvidosa observando uma folha se despender de uma árvore. Ela rodopiou um pouco até chegar ao chão.

- Qual é o próximo nome da lista? – perguntou ele subitamente passando um braço seu pela cintura dela. Gina encostara-se levemente em seu ombro.

Parecia de alguma forma preocupado

- Henrietta Zwein - falou ela prontamente – por ser um bairro comercial trouxa – frisara a última palavra com um olhar de esguelha para Draco - trabalha numa farmácia ou algo do gênero – terminou por alisar o tecido escocês da roupa.

Draco olhou-a de um modo inquiridor franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas, então, finalmente, reduziu o passo lentamente.

- Lembra-se dos Curandeiros? – disse a ruiva incerta em explicar – Eles fazem Poções para os doentes. É algo parecido no mundo trouxa, pois é lá que vende essas substâncias de cura do mundo deles.

Gina ficara em silêncio posteriormente. Via a postura rígida dele em se aprumar e espanar de leve a capa.

Sabia que fazia isso só quando uma coisa o irritasse...

Como quando tinha discussões com o Harry. Ele fazia esse gesto, direto.

- Vou ter que falar com a Susana Bones – disse ela com urgência em mudar de assunto - Ela me prometeu trazer notícias do Ministério.

Draco não respondeu nada de imediato. Só os seus olhos cinzentos pousaram nela como se tivesse algo á dizer, com um brilho intenso.

Mas ele emendou outras palavras em seu lugar.

- Eu irei para lá enquanto isso. Tem alguma idéia aonde se pode aparatar por lá?

- Alguma coisa, sim.

Um pergaminho amassado se projetou na mão de Gina e durante alguns segundos ela pôs-se á dar algumas instruções um pouco preocupada.

Giraram nos calcanhares e tomaram direções opostas

**-----  
-----**

Draco seguira para um beco úmido com passos rápidos, como era de se esperar.

Aparatou sem dificuldades e seguiu por uma bifurcação. A tarde tinha um ar fresco e um sol fraquinho que decidiu aparecer.

O loiro passava entre as pessoas se esquivando.

Não lhe agradava em nada essa missão.

Ao chegar ao número 75, entrou num estabelecimento pouco movimentado.

Aquela lista era como a dos isentos, pensou ele ironicamente.

Os que acham que não viram nada.

Os que acham que não escutaram nada.

Que foram poupados do feitiço de memória por justamente achar que não era _"nada"._

Viu uma espécie de sino no balcão.

Examinou rapidamente o lugar em que se encontrava. Balcão branco, pisos de mármore talhado de cor clara, várias prateleiras antes e depois do balcão...

Uma pessoa veio atendê-lo.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – o tom foi simpático.

Um homem robusto, corpulento, óculos de aros grossos e jaleco branco tinha as mãos cruzadas e apoiadas.

- Por favor, a Srta. Zwein? – perguntou Draco no tom mais indiferente possível e formal. Era o que Gina diria de pose galante de Draco Malfoy (O que irritava ele ás vezes).

- Um momento – o homem respondeu sumindo atrás das prateleiras, por uma portinhola quase inexistente.

Era impressão sua, ou toda aquela simpatia tinha se esvaído?

Suas sobrancelhas tinham se curvado.

Uma jovem alvoroçada, com dedos trêmulos e nervosos apareceu pela mesma porta lateral que aquele homem sumira.

Rasgava lacres de um pote de cor clara, com o que parecia, um instrumento cortante (Era um canivete...).

- Sinto muito, mas no momento não poderei...

- É rápido – disse Draco com a voz grave cortando o ar.

Ela pareceu se agitar mais ainda.

Tinha vozes atrás da porta. Ela andou alguns passos atrás, parecia que falava com alguém então somente de alguns segundos exclamou novamente: - Não mesmo. Só fora do expediente.

- Eu vou esperar - disse ele.

Não sabia se ela tinha escutado pois sem mais, sumira pela porta novamente.

Draco meteu as mãos nos bolsos e olhou momentaneamente para a rua.

Aquela busca incessante por uma testemunha o estava deixando louco.

Remexeu os bolsos inquieto.

Desde a chegada repentina de Gina, não tivera tempo de conversar, de ouvi-la...

Soltou um sorrisinho enviesado ao lembrar que ela o tinha procurado no Três Vassouras.

Depois de algum tempo afastado, depois da morte de seus pais, revê-la era algo fora de sério.

_"Tempos de Hogwarts..."_

Tirou as mãos do bolso em seguida.

Iria esperar por Gina ali mesmo.

**-----  
-----**

Gina poderia até ter arrombado a porta se fosse possível.

Havia praticamente invadido a casa de Luna ao perceber que suas batidas na porta seriam em vão.

_"Na verdade, nem foi invasão" _pensou Gina se recompondo.

Por sua amiga ser tão avoada, ainda não tinha fornecido as duplicatas das chaves.

Uma parte de suas coisas estava lá desde uma semana atrás, todas um pouco esparramadas junto com as de Luna.

Pensou novamente em forma de desculpas que esse seria já um bom motivo. (Tem que ser um bom motivo, TEM que ser!!).

Ela ergueu os olhos para a lareira enquanto fazia tudo rapidamente.

A casa de Luna resumia-se numa bagunça meio natural que provinha do lugar. Inspirado da própria dona, os objetos ficavam nos lugares mais improváveis e tão improváveis que até alguns bruxos se surpreenderiam.

Sentou na poltrona e esperou pacientemente. Havia alguns resquícios de pergaminhos jogados que ela empurrou gentilmente junto com os tinteiros de Luna.

A cabeça de Susana Bones não tardou a aparecer flutuando em meio às chamas rodopiantes.

- Gina, queria falar com você! – murmurou ela, a figura de um rosto um pouco rechonchudo, os cabelos claros e feições de uma pessoa ativa.

- Somos duas – respondeu ela se ajoelhando ao pé da lareira por alguns instantes.

- Antes de tudo, há mais alguém em casa? – A voz soara um pouco tensa.

Gina olhou para a sala, seu olhar pousou desde os agasalhos não dobrados em cima do sofá até as cortinas de estampas floridas semi-cerradas.

- É tão grave assim? – suas mãos se uniram como em pensamento – Não, não há ninguém. Luna e o Pai saíram, ambos foram para lugares diferentes á fim de resolver alguns problemas relacionados ao _O Pasquim._

- Er – houve uma hesitação – é sim, um pouco grave.

A ruiva engolira em seco.

- Gina, você tem certeza que Draco é inocente?

Fez-se um pequeno silencio na sala. Um pequeno silêncio em que Gina reparou por alguns segundos como suas pernas dobradas estavam cansadas.

- Acredito nele – falara ela inconscientemente num fio de voz.

- Como estão os outros? – Susana teria perguntado um pouco preocupada para depois acrescentar – Sabe, pergunto isso agora por que naquele dia você saiu tão...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa usar esse tom de desculpas – falará Gina empurrando as palavras praticamente com as mãos – Rony e Hermione estiveram tão preocupados com o noivado que nem sequer confirmaram minha estadia repentina na casa de Luna, Harry esteve n'A Toca há algumas semanas atrás e diria que quase ninguém achou estranho minha vinda pra cá tão repentina.

- Eles sabem?

- Do que estou fazendo? Bem... – Gina por qualquer motivo ficara encabulada por alguns instantes – Não. Não devem fazer a mínima idéia. Igual em Hogwarts, por exemplo.

Susana pareceu intrigada.

- Nunca falou nada – a palavra sairá grifada – á eles?

- Amo minha vida – respondeu Gina parecendo entediada por alguns minutos – Mamãe ia ter um treco se soubesse disso.

- Eu sempre achei que vocês se odiavam – disse Susana tão rápido que acabou por não se segurar – Me assustei quando você veio pedir ajuda. - Era o que queríamos. Que todos achassem que nos odiávamos. O que me arrependo é ter interpretado tão bem esse papel – disse ela com uma súbita amargura – Além disso estou preocupada por não ter arranjado nenhum trabalho ainda. Sou a única Weasley enterrada n'A Toca!

Suas mãos se contorceram em pequenos gestos inconscientes. Susana teve sua expressão mudada repentinamente, observando-a.

Percebia sua aflição repentina.

- Poderia tentar algo no Profeta, ou no Ministério – sugeriu ela tímida, a face a balançar no fogo - Seu pai trabalha lá ainda... Eu não estou perguntando somente por curiosidade, sabe. A questão é sobre Malfoy.

Gina respirou mais fundo. Sentiu uma vontade terrível de abrir as cortinas pra deixar o sol entrar.

Com uma pontada de decepção então se lembrou que era um dia mais para nublado.

- Sim?

- Uma pessoa. Ela descreveu algumas características do grupo que esteve lá naquela noite – Ela prosseguiu com uma voz quase mecânica – Como deve saber, invadiram a casa dos Gloers, mataram um T...

- Tá, tá – a voz saiu com impaciência – já sei.

Gina apertou o tecido da saia de cor neutra com mais força.

- Pois bem – falou Susana continuando com uma voz mais baixa – Uma pessoa esteve aqui e descreveu as estruturas físicas de algumas pessoas. Um das características bateu com as do Malfoy.

Um silêncio reinou na sala como pedra adormecida.

As duas consentiram.

- Susana, sei que o seu trabalho no Ministério deve ser fatigante. E ainda por cima fico te amolando. Mas você tem absoluta certeza disso?

- Tenho. Revirei tudo por aqui – A cabeça flutuante com um coque de Susana fez um aceno – Podem deter Draco á qualquer momento.

- E o que eu faço? – perguntara Gina com os olhos brilhantes, a voz com um tremor profundo. Tinha um medo que poderia se confundir com histeria durante alguns segundos.

- Mantenha a calma – disse ela tentando controlar a situação.

- Estivemos procurando uma testemunha esse tempo todo... – respondeu ela para seus joelhos numa voz baixa.

- Não posso negar que só estou fazendo isso por você. Achei um pedido especial, e quis colaborar. Mas Gina, é inevitável quando chegamos ao fim da linha...

- Não chegamos ao fim da linha!! – disse Gina novamente parecendo ter um pouco de histeria á flor da pele – Susana, se tiver mais algo, informe á Luna. Ela não tem nenhum contato com o Ministério, mas acho que compreenderá vindo de você.

Se levantou bruscamente.

- Obrigada de qualquer forma. Vou ter que avisar á Draco agora.

Pegara uma bolsa em cima da mesinha envidraçada no meio da sala e girara nos calcanhares, ainda sim um pouco abatida.

Tinhas tantas coisas por perguntar, e todas essas coisas pareciam ter sido espanadas com o vento durante o momento.

Não conseguiu ouvir as últimas palavras de Susana:

_**"Boa Sorte..." **_

**-----  
-----**

Draco já estava com os braços cruzados observando a calçada durante alguns bons minutos.

O local começara a desprender mais algumas pessoas, criando um movimento mais fluente como pudera notar com o tempo.

Parecia observar algo que o intrigava e interessava.

Já se tinha passado exatamente 20 minutos. Ele não percebera tão nitidamente isso pois tinha seus pensamentos vagueando, por assim dizer. Isso até ver um ponto se precipitando por entre as pessoas á alguns metros.

_"Gina..." _

A nota mental lhe acendeu, satisfeito.

A cor de seus cabelos realmente chamavam atenção no meio daquelas pessoas. Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao observá-la correndo, vindo em sua direção.

Parecia ter urgência em seus atos. Inconscientemente, ele deu um passo á frente.

Esperou alguns segundos até chegar á ele, Gina quase desabou em seus braços.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou ele parecendo apreensivo enquanto a abraçava colocando-a de pé e trazendo-a para dentro do estabelecimento.

Tinha as mãos sobre seus ombros e mantinha um olhar indagador por parte dele.

Ela não respondeu sua pergunta. Arfava de um modo que parecia ter corrido muito.

Draco esperou pacientemente ela se acalmar durante alguns segundos, recuperando o ar novamente.

Quando a cor parecia voltar as suas faces ele mostrara-se sério novamente.

- O que ocorreu? – insistiu ele.

Gina, ao ouvir a pergunta, acabou por não respondê-la novamente, emendando a primeira frase que lhe apareceu a mente.

- Draco... Você é inocente, não é?

- Eu não estava lá – respondeu ele sem hesitar, tinha ênfase em sua voz.

- O Ministério achou uma pessoa antes. A pessoa descreveu ... descreveu .. alguém... – ela novamente começara a arquejar.

- Devagar... - murmurou ele baixinho ao seu ouvido com uma mão á seu rosto.

Uma pausa.

- Esse-alguém-era-parecido-com-você – disse ela atropelando as palavras – Susana disse que vão detê-lo. Não há mais nada a se fazer... Não conseguimos achar ninguém. Não... – Gina parecia falar cada vez mais rápido então o loiro puxou-a para mais perto alisando suas mechas de cabelo, fitando levemente as bochechas vermelhas de tanto correr, dela.

Gina levantara um pouco os olhos e vira o olhar cinzento e conciliador da parte dele que tinha um brilho intenso.

Emudeceu.

Algumas criancinhas passaram por eles ao sair.

- Vão detê-lo – Gina repetiu sentindo a sua voz baixar novamente – Acha que podem fazer isso hoje? – perguntou ela num tom de criança que pede para sair novamente na rua.

- Eles não vão vir. Eles já estão aqui – disse Draco com firmeza – Venha cá – ele pegou na mão quente de Gina e levou-a perto de uma prateleira á súbita esquerda – agora olhe aqui.

Ele indicou a direção com um gesto cauteloso.

Espiara ambos que há alguns metros dali tinha dois pontos com roupas singularmente estranhas para serem trouxas.

- Já os havia notado à alguns minutos – falou Draco com simplicidade, os dois voltando alguns passos á mais para dentro do estabelecimento. Uma idoso de cabelos grisalhos passou entre eles.

- E por que acham que ainda não entraram aqui? – perguntou ela um pouco intrigada.

- Estabelecimento trouxa – disse ele num tom tão baixo que a voz saiu rouca. Passou uma mão pelo rosto como se avaliasse o que dizer muito discretamente – Não poderiam vir aqui e lançar feitiços em todo mundo.

- Não podemos aparatar, não podemos sair pelas portas da frente – disse o loiro avaliando.

Pegou as mãos de Gina por alguns segundos a fitando.

- Temos poucas chances.

- Não importa.

- Não mesmo?

- Não. Qual é a idéia?

- Como você sabia que eu tinha uma idéia em mente? – perguntou ele soltando um sorrisinho.

Gina teve que confessar num muxoxo que ele era cheio delas.

- Eu tenho mesmo uma. E é arriscada demais.

- Normal – respondeu a ruiva sem querer rindo, o nervosismo se esvaindo por alguns segundos.

- Está bem... – murmurou ele baixinho – Espere exatamente aqui.

Ela achou estranho a atitude de Draco só para dizer o mínimo. Mas só cruzou os seus olhares rapidamente antes dele ir para perto do balcão, a alguns passos de onde ficara.

Agradeceu mentalmente aquelas senhoras de Meia-idade, o moleque maltrapilho e um moço de terno que se encontrava no local.

Era graças á eles que nada havia ocorrido ainda.

Viu uma pessoa de jaleco branco aproximar-se do balcão onde Draco encostara.

Pode ouvir a conversa normalmente.

- A Srta. Zwein?

O moço dessa vez pareceu ainda mais aborrecido pois soltou um suspiro alto além da antipatia de inicio (Gina não entendera esse gesto).

Não gostava de que houvesse interrupções no expediente com visitas.

Ele somente bateu na porta.

Alguns segundos, a moça de olhos pequeninos estava lá, batendo o pé nervosamente.

- Eu já disse... – sua voz tinha aspereza, o pote e o canivete nas mãos novamente.

- Deixe-me ver sua mão – falou Draco com sua voz grave.

Ela aproximou-se com receio, olhando para o lado com medo, provavelmente de seu patrão.

Por essa ele aproveitaria, fez um movimento que tomou o canivete de sua mão rapidamente, deixando a moça com uma exclamação de surpresa.

Ele se virou e puxou Gina fortemente de um modo brusco pelo braço colocando-a á frente de si, o canivete na outra mão.

Henrietta Zwein ao ver a cena falou abertamente o que pensou com espasmo de horror.

- ASSALTO??? - Então fraquejou, andando um passo atrás. Draco fez um sinal.

As pessoas do estabelecimento olharam atônitas para aquela atendente então um silencio se estabilizou.

Gina até queria encarar Draco para saber se isso era realmente parte do plano, no entanto, aquilo era impossível no momento. Tinha a cabeça levemente encostada á frente dele, um cheiro adocicado. Seus olhos estavam um pouco mais abertos que o normal e sentia sua mão lhe apertando o braço levemente mas com um jeito brusco que fazia pensar que ele empregava muito mais força.

- Fiquem onde estão – pediu ele com autoridade.

Nem uma mosca ousaria fazer um ruído naquele momento.

Ninguém andou ou fez movimento.

pensara Gina um pouco insegura, _"Como sempre". _

A moça com alguns chiliques repentinos começou a mexer nas gavetas, quando Draco que mal tivera tempo de falar, interrompeu.

- Tem alguma saída de emergência por aqui?

Ela concordou com um sinal mudo.

Virou-se repentinamente para a porta, muito devagar, como se tivesse paralisada.

Gina então que observava o canivete perto de seu pescoço, o modo como o braço de Draco a segurava pareciam convincentes, gemeu baixinho.

- Draco, essa idéia foi estúpida...

- Eu sei – murmurou ele em resposta divertido, ao pé do ouvido dela. A pequena em seus braços tivera um arrepio.

- Por aqui – disse a jovem Henrietta voltando-se.

Um burburinho rápido passou de murmúrios quando aquelas duas pessoas passaram pelo balcão atravessando aquelas ambas portas.

- Continuem o que estavam fazendo antes – dissera ele com sua voz autoritária mais uma vez antes de sumirem pela porta.

Passaram por mais duas saletas cheias de quinquilharias, e muito caixotes até o teto com nenhuma espécie de janela, que a moça nervosa os guiava até parar no que parecia ser o depósito dos fundos.

- Deixe-nos a sós.

A moça lançou um olhar conciliador para a jovem em seus braços.

- E-E ela? – perguntou tímida.

- Vai ficar bem... – ironizou Draco.

**-----  
-----**

Havia dois moços que tinham se precipitado para dentro da Farmácia e ao julgar mesmo pelas aparências de longe, tinham acertado em cheio.

Acontecia algo estranho.

- O que ocorre? – perguntou um com ar de urgência.

Deviam achar que era alguma autoridade pois uma voz ergueu como um fiapinho de fumaça.

_"Assalto..." _

Realmente. Tinham autoridade, mas não como eles pensavam.

Os dois Aurores ali presentes trocaram olhares simbólicos entre si. Sabiam que não poderiam usar magia.

- Foram por ali – disse o homem de Jaleco, branco como cera.

Invadiram assim mesmo, correndo.

Encontraram uma jovem no meio do caminho.

- Aquela porta - foi à única coisa que disse antes de se afastar, as palavras lhe escapando pela boca.

Sem escrúpulos a arrombaram.

Encontraram um local mal iluminado, paredes sem pintura, umas latas de lixos.

- Incompetentes! – disse um terceiro Auror surgindo pela porta – Incompetentes!!

Herietta ao entrar novamente na Farmácia exclamou agitada:

- Desejo que tudo dê certo para aquela ruivinha... Sã e salva! – terminou tremendo.

**----------------------------------------------------  
"Enviado por uma coruja especial...."  
..:: Angelina Michelle ::.. **


	4. IV Se voce soubesse

**--------------  
N/A:** Se você soubesse... Acho que a maioria das pessoas ouvem isso. Falam isso também, inconscientemente. Aquela voz no fundo de sua alma já deve ter falado essa frase interrupta alguma vez. Realmente... Se voce soubesse disso, ou daquilo voce não teria feito outra coisa. Mas deixando isso de lado, desejo um Feliz Natal e Feliz 2005 á todos. Acho que fazer Shortfic foi uma experiência traumática, não vou querer estar repetindo isso não muito cedo. rs

**Kisses .  
Angelina Michelle**

**-------------------------------  
..:: SE VOCÊ SOUBESSE ::..  
****_"Capítulo IV"  
_-------------------------**

Duas figuras chegaram cortando o ar com um zunido perto do portão.

Gina bateu na porta.

- Parece que ainda não chegaram – disse apontando a varinha com um gesto indignado.

A Porta se abriu com alguns estalidos. Ela fez um gesto para Draco entrar.

Ele andou alguns passos lentamente ao atravessar a porta.

- Não acham ruim? – perguntou ele ao se deparar com a sala pouco iluminada.

Dessa vez Gina se apressara em abrir as janelas para deixar entrar a claridade do dia.

- Não. Luna quase não liga. Ela provavelmente te encontrará e te perguntará se sabe algo sobre a história das fadas mordentes roxas, espectros ou algo do gênero. Certas coisas nunca mudam – disse Gina encostando de leve numa das cadeiras e esticando a mão em direção para que ele se sentasse também – E seja como for é só algumas horas. Vou ter que ir ao Ministério de qualquer forma. Não estou confiando muito em lareiras.

- Tínhamos que visitar Micky Sampson hoje – respondeu Draco num tom de aviso – Era o próximo nome da lista.

- _"Tínhamos". _Com isso agora, parece que dificulta mais as coisas. Draco, por favor, me prometa que não vai sair daqui – disse ela com quase súplica repentina, chegando perto de repente.

O loiro a fitou.

- Eu seria capaz. Algumas transfigurações e ninguém me reconheceria.

- Não, espere. Só algumas horas. É melhor. Você sabe disso – ergueu ela urgentemente.

Draco parecia ter relutância em aceitar o fato.

- Vai...

- Você vai esperar?

- Está perdendo tempo...

-------

--------

- Sim e parece que agora tem uma refém!

- Mas vocês não sabem se era ele.

Não adiantava muita coisa, refletia Susana Bones.

Era incrível como estava preocupada com Gina. A notícia que Draco fugira com uma refém parecia se espalhar pelo Ministério.

A Maldita testemunha parecia não existir.

Não acreditava muito na inocência de Malfoy mas deixou estar.

---------

-------

_"- Alô_

_- Alô._

_- Gostaria de falar com Sr. Colin._

_- É ele._

_- Ah sim, aqui é Margot Bence, você poderia por gentileza anotar um recado para a Srta. Weasley, por favor?_

_- Com certeza! Um momento... Só vou pegar aqui alguma coisa para anotá-lo."_

Colin se lembrava com perfeição do favor que Gina pedira naquela manha.

Realmente, era uma pena o telefone da Toca ter enguiçado.

_"– Pode falar..._

_- Era só uma coisa que me lembrei sem querer, sabe, eu conversei com ela esta manhã e achei que isso poderia ser útil..." _

Colin escutou e anotou tudo com o máximo de atenção.

Quando repôs o fone no gancho, despachou uma coruja.

---------

----------

Gina tinha além dessa preocupação, um todo cuidado para não dar de cara com o Harry.

Ele também trabalhava no Ministério, e se a encontrasse por ali, teria que falar o que fazia.

Após isso, na saleta fechadaforam quinze minutos de conversa interrompidos.

Ela conseguiu expor toda a situação.

- Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito de revirar o jogo aqui.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. É bem mais fácil que a testemunha, te garanto. Parece que vocês dois tem o dom de encrencar-se.

- A idéia foi dele! – exclamou ela alvoroçada.

- Que seja. Deixe estar – respondeu Bones – Pesquisarei junto com Erick e ajudarei no que é possível.

Suspirou. Ficava um pouco sensibilizada também.

Tinha prometido tanto que não poderia fazer isso, mas teve que acabar cedendo.

- Você está sendo compreensiva demais.

Uma pessoa então bateu na porta. Pediu licença para pegar alguns pergaminhos.

Coincidentemente ele exclamava com veemência algumas coisas sobre o caso de _"Malfoy ter escapado de uma trupe de Aurores"._

Gina se levantou tão abruptamente e saiu pela porta tão rapidamente que ficaram sem ação.

_---------_

_---------_

Novamente ela tinha girado nos calcanhares.

- Tinham que ser uns desalmados... Ignorância até a alma...

Rezou baixinho e por Merlin para que Draco se encontrasse naquela sala.

E ele estava. Escrevendo, a pena riscando rápido o pergaminho.

- Acham que são muita coisa. Um cretino, sem cérebro no mínimo - Gina pela primeira vez do dia se sentiu realmente descontrolada, os punhos fechados, tremendo.

Draco parou o que fazia levantando o olhar para observá-la arrumar a sala, murmurando as palavras e guardando as coisas em lugares improváveis.

- Idiotas, infelizes...

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Burrice pouca é bobagem nesse caso...

- Continue – pediu Draco – estou gostando.

Ela olhou para ele subitamente. Só então percebera que já estava dentro da casa novamente.

- O que está fazendo? – atalhou ela se sentando perto dele, ansiosa por mudar de assunto.

- Algumas anotações...

Gina o encarou intrigada.

- Sabe, Draco, ás vezes você podia baixar essa defesa simultânea que você tem – disse ela com uma voz estranhamente anormal.

- Mesmo? Vou me lembrar disso... – repercutiu ele irônico.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Realmente, não sei o que dizer. Não sei da onde você tira essa calma toda mesmo sabendo que poderá parar em Azkaban á qualquer hora – sua voz teve um ligeiro tremor.

Draco num gesto brusco pegou um pergaminho meio de lado.

- Leia isso.

Quando suas mãos pegou o pergaminho para esticá-lo e desceu seu olhar por todo o seu comprimento, a sua expressão parecia ter uma mudança voraz.

Encarou rubra de espanto um Draco com expressão amena.

- É uma chance!

- É. Só que nenhum de nós dois poderá interrogá-la.

A jovem pareceu murchar.

- Por que não?

- Estava lá no Pub – exclamou Draco veemente jogando o pergaminho de lado.

- É. Você acha que Margot poderia ter comentado algo? – Gina pareceu visivelmente aborrecida – Sim, bem possível. Vou tentar falar com Susana novamente. Ela e Erick poderiam fazer isso mais tranqüilamente.

Ela aprumara-se á frente enquanto se levantava rapidamente.

- Achei que você não confiava em lareiras – murmurou Draco com um sorrisinho.

- Tá, aquilo era uma desculpa para ir ao Ministério – exclamara a ruiva mal-humorada

- Satisfeito agora?

- Muito... – Draco se levantou subitamente para ir para o outro canto da sala.

As labaredas tinham chamas dançantes novamente.

- Aliás, qual é o nome dela mesmo?

Draco olhou para cima num esforço de lembrar o nome ao certo.

- Sarah Brewster – repetiu ele lentamente.

-----------

As casas, as árvores... Os dois passavam por tudo muito rapidamente sem lhes dar atenção.

- Erick, será que dá pra você calar a boca? Vai dar tudo certo.

- Ela pelo menos era muito amiga sua não é? Tenho que ter certeza que corro um risco para um ato nobre – declamou um moço esguio magricela com olhos fora de órbitas, a voz retraída.

- Bem... Eu mal falava com ela em Hogwarts sinceramente. Mas ela é irmã e amiga de muitos conhecidos meus da época – ressalvou ela ao ver a que a boca de Erick Hailey se crispara – E você tinha ver como esteve agoniada esses dias.

- Agoniada? Isso eu também sei ficar!! – disse ele com indignação.

Atravessaram a rua rapidamente.

- Não é nessa, é no próximo quarteirão – falou ele solenemente – Sabe, só não entendo muito bem tudo isso...

- Como não? – perguntará Susana quase tropeçando na calçada. Um ar de compreensão se estabelecerá posteriormente ao ver o olhar indignado de Erick – Ah, sim. Às vezes esqueço que você não é do mesmo setor. Mas o que você não entende?

- Tudo – disse ele com ar simples – Pra que todo esse trabalho?

Falavam com ar entrecortado pois tinham apertado o passo.

- É muito simples. Quando se executa um crime mais especificamente num alto calão, um assassinato, temos que apurar diversos pontos. O motivo por exemplo. Eles tiveram um motivo. Era um grupo de Comensais, os por quês e os "Es" deixaremos para depois, mas tudo se resume basicamente pela vitima ser trouxa. O motivo no entanto de só houver uma morte, não apuramos ainda. Pareceu-nos estranho de qualquer forma...

Susana hesitou em continuar

- O.k. – disse Erick pensativo desviando de um pedestre - prossiga.

- Se temos o Motivo e temos o Local e mais do que, o Horário, podemos acreditar se alguém presenciou ou não o fato. Isso obviamente, pela parte deles, não era pra ocorrer de modo algum e por algum motivo isso acabou acontecendo. A vitima pareceu se alarmar e saiu em público, houve o alarde, gritos, e isso sobressaltou a vizinhança. Na correria alguns não se lembraram de colocar a máscara. Com bases das testemunhas podemos formatar alguns dos suspeitos. Dependendo se essa pessoa terá um álibi, ou seja, um local, um horário e pessoas que de fato possam confirmar sua presença nesse determinado local sem que seja o do crime, essa pessoa saíra ilesa.

- Malfoy não tem isso?

- Não. Acho que só o _Cornish _e talvez _Grice. _O Ministério ficou furioso com isso.

- Talvez tenha sido suborno.

- É... Poderia ser. Mas no caso de _Cornish_ não é. Estava lá pela Hogsmeade, em um bar. E não só o barman pôde confirmar sua presença como também mais uma dúzia de gente. Não era um lugar muito lotado mas também não era o lugar mais deserto do mundo. Desde ás sete da noite ele esteve por lá e saiu quase pela madrugada. Está dentro do horário e uma pessoa não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. O ruim é que com base de testemunhas trouxas, algumas pessoas do Ministério somente arrecadou a informação e lançou um feitiço de memória. Já outras, eles não lançaram nada para apagar a lembrança pois para eles isso pareceu muito com uma morte comum.

- Essa tal de Sarah...

Pausa.

Viraram á esquerda.

- Foi entregar um trabalho atrasado de uma matéria trouxa, para Margot – disse Susana prontamente – Margot voltou pra casa, já ela... Ah, isso me lembrou algo! – completou ela animada – Trouxe isto para nos ajudar.

E com isso remexeu os bolsos inquieta de felicitação.

Entregou um quadrado preto, feito de algo parecido com couro. Havia uma espécie de insígnia.

- Ei! Meu tio tem isso!! Eu já vi ele com um desses. – disse ele estupefato.

- Aliás, guarde segredo do que estamos fazendo.

- Como se eu fosse louco de falar?

- Ta, já vi que daqui não sai grande coisa... – reclamou Susana jogando para trás a cabeça, mal-humorada – O plano é o seguinte...

-----------

-----------

Sarah estava olhando pela janela da varanda a rua, flutuando longe em pensamentos.

Um barulho a sobressaltou. Ouviu um estrondoso ruído vindo de algum cômodo próximo.

- Rod e Lana, se vocês não pararem com isso eu... – seu tom até ali fora estridente, mas depois faltara ar para terminar o sermão em voz alta.

Era sempre assim. Agatha saía e quem tinha que dar conta dos dois irmãos era ela.

Então simultaneamente lembrando-se do que fazia, fechou a janela e voltou-se para a cozinha.

Percebeu os borbulhos dentro da água simultâneos para então desligar o fogo.

Já tinha fervido demais...

Quando se preparava para chamar os dois, ouviu um toque de campainha.

Sua cara fez uma leve ruga, sabia que Agatha não voltaria em casa tão cedo.

Voltou á janela e olhou em direção da porta com leve ar de indagação.

Um casal estava parado ali, ambos vestidos de preto.

Caminhou com passos de gato em direção da porta e abriu-a cautelosamente.

Uma jovem esticou um quadrado com uma insígnia do lado.

Sarah engoliu em seco.

- A que devo a visita?

- Gostaria de trocar algumas palavrinhas com a Sra. Brewster.

Ele deu uma atenção maior aos dois visitantes notando ali e aqui alguns detalhes.

Os dois usavam capas pretas, o tom de voz utilizado por aquela moça parecia com qualquer coisa flexível e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam demais. Não via o rosto do segundo visitante por que estava de costas olhando qualquer coisa na rua mas via sua mãos chocalhando e tremulando entre o bolso e o ar... O bolso... O ar...

- Agatha está fora. Ela é que maior de idade.

- Você é a Sarah?

Ela fez um gesto significativo. O olhar de uma pessoa do mundo para outra do mundo.

- Poderia entrar para fazer algumas perguntas? – perguntara Susana com ar esperançoso.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe passou foi _"O que será que policiais querem aqui?" _para ser substituído pela seguinte resposta de _"É claro que foi sobre a morte daquela vizinha do quarteirão próximo"_.

O que de fato não foi suficiente pois abrira a porta com ar desconfiado.

- Entrem.

E antes de entrarem ela notou muito disfarçadamente que as roupas deles tinham qualquer coisa de anormal.

---------------

----------------

Gina e Draco estavam ali sentados em frente à lareira fazia um tempo

Num súbito ela se levantou.

- Será que ela já falou? Está demorando.

- Você fez essa mesma pergunta alguns segundos atrás – dissera Draco sobriamente.

- Não percebi – replicou Gina sinceramente ao desabar na poltrona novamente.

Olhou para o dia nublado lá fora e novamente para Draco.

Não se perturbara nem um pouco com a notícia que a testemunha trouxera. Pensava nos tempos, nos motivos de fazê-la arrancar-se de casa rapidamente ao saber de notícias dele.

Achava com um pouco de perturbação que talvez nunca veria Draco novamente.

E agora?

Só a dúvida, pairando no ar feito incenso de camomila.

Imaginou ele ameaçando trouxas... Seria possível?

Estremeceu perante as possibilidades.

Como se achasse que alguém a observava, encarara Draco.

Mas ele não estava prestando atenção á isso. Parecia também ter seus pensamentos distantes, a mão agarrada à poltrona com força como se relutasse contra algo.

Gina pareceu alarmada.

- Draco?

Silêncio. Continuava com os olhos sobre o fogo.

- Dra...

- Sim? – disse ele se virando como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- No que está pensando?

- Precisam por mais fogo na lareira – repercutiu ele distraído enquanto alisava o cabelo platinado de uma forma desorganizada.

- Você mentia melhor em Hogwarts... – disse Gina tentando refrear a ansiedade um pouco.

Quando Draco parecia que ia respondê-la ouve-se um trinco e uma porta se abrindo.

Ele lança um olhar de esguelha a ela.

- Deixa comigo – murmurou ela baixinho indo em direção da porta.

Um senhor grisalho entrou sala adentro, tirando o chapéu e o sobretudo.

- Ora, ora, temos visita hoje? – ele tinha um sorriso um pouco amarelado – Luninha já chegou Gina?

- Não – exclamou Gina intrigada, ajudando a pendurar o sobretudo – ela saiu na hora do almoço, um pouco antes, eu acho.

- Arre, que frio! – disse esfregando as mãos – acho que daqui a pouco já estará por aí, não? – terminou despreocupadamente indo em direção da lareira estirando as mãos para a frente e logo depois cumprimentou "um visitante pálido" com um aperto de mão.

Voltou-se então para a cozinha.

- Vou fazer um chá, vocês querem? – Gina coçou a cabeça um pouco atrapalhada.

- Ah sim – ouviu-se uma voz abafada vindo da cozinha – Não se importam se eu tiver que mexer um pouco com as papeladas do Pasquim aqui no escritório? Realmente são coisas urgentes...

- Não se preocupe – acrescentou a ruiva sorridente.

Gina se afastou para a cozinha, o que não era lá tão longe da sala pois após a porta do escritório se bater ouviu uma pessoa falar.

- Você aprendeu a mentir comigo... – respondeu Draco maliciosamente.

-------------------

- Não sabia que ainda estavam fazendo investigações sobre isso – acrescentou a garota um pouco intrigada e apontou o sofá com um gesto encabulado para se sentarem.

A sala tinha qualquer coisa de hospitaleira, alguns porta-retratos, cores alegres, e alguns florais.

- Bem, eu tinha que entregar um trabalho aquele dia. Não pude entregar na escola e então pedi pra entregar fora do horário. Moramos perto mesmo – ela sentou-se como um gesto de pouco caso.

- Você viu pessoas naquela noite enquanto voltava para casa? Era um pouco tarde para se entregar um trabalho.

Erick olhou admirado para Susana que tinha realmente um ar... Hun... Como se fala? _"Que sabe das coisas"._

- Ela dá aula à noite – retrucou ela simplesmente – sabia que voltava tarde. Agatha estuda a noite. Ela é que devia ter passado por meu intermédio, mas acabei me esquecendo de entregar á ela. Quando ela voltou, eu corri um pouco e a encontrei perto de casa.

Susana fez um sinal mudo de consentimento

Teria que ganhar um pouco de tempo... Olhou para Erick refletidamente e ele parecia compreender.

- Falei algo errado? – perguntou Sarah puxando a gola da camiseta inconscientemente.

- Não, tudo bem. Vamos ver por outro ponto ...

_"O jeito vai ser enrolar um pouco"._

-------------------

Alguns segundos depois Gina voltou da Cozinha com uma expressão apreensiva.

Draco que estivera perto da passagem da Sala-Cozinha, observava os seus movimentos.

- Sabe, acho que podíamos ter feito isso sim. Quero dizer, tudo bem que eles estavam no Pub, mas isso não quer dizer precisamente que eles tenham notado.

- Ia atrapalhar se tivéssemos que assumir algum personagem. Teríamos que ter um pretexto.

Ela caminhou para a sala novamente.

- Droga, eu tenho que parar de pensar um pouco nisso... – sentou e mumurou baixinho para si com o rosto apoiado em cima das mãos.

Draco assumiu um semblante preocupado por alguns instantes. Semblante que Gina não reparara de imediato.

Ouviu seus passos abafados e seus pés de sapatos pretos pararam perto de sua cadeira.

Ele abaixou-se perto do braço da poltrona e pegou a mão de Gina delicadamente entre as suas.

- Se ocorrer algo, você vai para casa, certo?

Ela o encarou sobressaltada, qualquer coisa em seu tom de voz parecia ter a alertado.

- Como assim? – repetiu ela baixinho, se precipitando um pouco á frente.

Parecia que tinha coisas não se encaixando ali. Draco tinha um tom grave na voz que demonstrou seriedade. Sentia os dedos dele entrelaçados entre os dela.

- A casa de seus pais. Você volta pra lá – repetiu ele desanuviando um pouco á expressão.

- Não vai ocorrer nada – repetiu ela incerta.

Ele se levantou postando-se ao lado da lareira.

Gina observou-o contrair em seus movimentos.

- Não se preocupe com aquela casa onde a Bones está agora – disse ele inesperadamente com os braços cruzados.

- Engraçado. Agora estou preocupada também com Luna. Ela foi resolver algumas coisa referentes ao Pasquim em Hogsmeade e até agora não voltou...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

- Draco, como você sabe que é uma casa?

- Eu sei? – perguntou ele com ar inocente.

- Sabe! Acabou de falar – disse Gina cruzando os braços também, rindo e um pouco nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Um novo tempo de silêncio. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo intrigada derrepente.

- Você saiu não é?

- Depende do ponto de vista – disse Draco solenemente tendo um toque divertido atrás da voz.

Gina o encarou espantada enquanto chegou perto de uma almofada próxima...

----------------

Estava falando já há algum tempo quando ouviu um barulho, alguma coisa caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

Sarah interrompeu sua narrativa.

- Um momento. Vou ter que ver o que esses dois pestinhas estão fazendo.

Ela se retirou rapidamente para aposento á dentro enquanto Susana e Erick trocaram olhares nervosos.

- Eu sabia! – disse em tom baixo – como vamos fazer ela beber isso? – terminou ele agitado por balançar o frasquinho de liquido transparente em sua mão.

- Acho que agora é a hora meu caro Erick! – disse ela com visível triunfo enquanto se levantava e postara-se perto da portela cor vinho.

- O que você vai fazer? –murmurara ele baixo.

- Fique ai – ela tirou a varinha do bolso e fez sinal de espera.

Erick se remexeu inquieto. Ouviu os gritos de Sarah e o andar de passos pesados, voltando.

- Tem certeza? – disse ele suplicante.

- Shh, cale a boca, por Merlin!

Sarah voltava e deparou com o jovem sentado no sofá, as mãos agarradas no chapéu.

- Me desculpe por isso, mas... – notara um pouco tarde a falta da jovem moça, ouviu um murmúrio de vozes estranhas e suas pernas caíram sobre as suas dobras.

Erick se levantou rapidamente e na pressa deixou o chapéu cair no chão, para somente acudir Sarah em seus braços antes que alcançasse o baque final...

-------------------

- Podia... – ela balbuciou as palavras – Podia... – Ela então não terminou a frase mas tacou a almofada na direção de Draco.

Ele a aparou no ar e deixou o braço estendido caso viesse outra (Com certeza viria outra).

- Você já pensou que você já está fazendo algo ilegal? Se eu corro risco, você também está correndo agora.

Gina que estivera procurando argumentos numa fala precipitada durante todos aqueles últimos minutos, ficará quieta deixando a respiração arfante para depois.

Ele abaixou-se para colocar as almofadas em seu devido lugar, o cabelo loiro platinado pairando um pouco no ar ao levantar-se.

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso. Só achei que fosse um pouco arriscado. – as suas unhas com base leve pressionou a base da poltrona com força antes de levantar-se.

Gina aproximou-se para colocar a última almofada no lugar. No entanto ele a segurava fortemente a impedindo de pegá-la com as duas mãos e ela levantou o olhar para ele, intrigada.

- Que... – viu Draco encará-la com o olhar cinzento, um brilho anormal. Ela estancou.

Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre as dela deixando a almofada cair. Nenhum dos dois fez sinal para pegá-la do chão.

- Essa semana tem sido um inferno, não? – perguntará ele com um toque irônico, o rosto desanuviado.

Ela observou intrigada há poucos centímetros de Draco.

- Bem, a mais agitada, eu te garanto que foi – respondeu ela com sinceridade – Não vamos mais falar sobre isso... – pediu ela, Draco consentiu.

- Quer tentar me acertar de novo então? – perguntou ele divertido, fazendo pouco caso.

- Pois saiba Sr. Malfoy que se eu não consegui aquela hora, era por que estava muito nervosa e distraída – replicou ela fingindo-se visivelmente aborrecida.

- E agora também? – Repercutira um pouco sardônico.

Gina percebendo o que queria dizer tentou soltar-se para bater forte em seu robe, ria um pouco enquanto fez o movimento, sua mão escapara e para essa ele agiu depressa.

Ele abaixara as mãos dela unindo-as com as suas á frente, com tamanha agilidade que quem visse acharia que Draco era praticante desse esporte.

Não queria machucar seus pulsos, embora segurasse com um pouco de força, pensou nas poucas maneiras para que ela parasse.

Com suas mãos sobre as dela ele adiantara-se á frente puxando-a também para assim unir seus lábios. Gina no entanto pareceu resistir, queria ainda fazer suas últimas tentativas.

_"Ela vai ter que ceder"_ pensará Draco divertido, pestanejando em encostar os lábios no de Gina, enquanto esperava uma resposta efetiva dela.

Percebeu sua imobilização segundos mais tarde e a aproximação do Draco que lhe parecia mais agradável ... O hálito quente e um segundo toque estridente... Seus pulsos afrouxaram e ela correspondeu o beijo.

Um beijo íntimo ou estranho no mínimo.

Por que era esquisito pelo menos beijar alguém segurando os pulsos do modo que faziam.

A medida que ela cedia, lentamente ele soltava seus polegares de leve, ainda assim enquanto a beijava. Gina tinha os braços em torno da região do pescoço de Draco quando quase desequilibrara ao pisar na almofada, perto de seus pés.

Draco fora rápido e a puxou pela cintura.

- Quase... – murmurou ele ao seu ouvido sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, á poucos

centímetros de distância entre seus rostos.

Ela teve uma nota de surpresa estampada no rosto por alguns segundos.

Encararam-se por pouco tempo até a cortina esvoaçar e por ela entrar uma coruja rajada, soltando um pergaminho em cima da mesinha ao centro da sala.

A corujinha pousou no espaldar da janela aberta. Tinha esticado suas penas e coçou uma delas muito pacientemente, os observando com olhar mordaz.

Os dois que tinham se virado pra esquerda para ver o motivo do pequeno barulho, encararam-se novamente, Gina parecendo um pouco intrigada.

Não tinham se movido mais que isso, então os dois pareceram falar.

- Acho que...

- ... É, um pergaminho – completou ela.

Sentia as leves mechas de Draco caídas à frente, perto de sua face. Ainda não tinha tirado seus braços que seguravam um pouco da nuca dele.

- Os Malfoys tem mania de interromper brigas desse jeito? – perguntara ela sentindo a apreensão se esvair. Olhar nos olhos de Draco a fazia se sentir um pouquinho mais forte se fosse possível dizer.

- Malfoy? É melhor não reclamar disso – respondeu ele ao pé do ouvido de Gina.

- Por que não? – perguntará ela confusa.

- Por que irá faltar argumentos quando você for uma Malfoy também, se é que me entende...

Ela o encarou surpresa.

A sala estava uma baderna, mas isso não era de grande interesse deles naquele momento.

- Não vai poder fazer isso toda vez que nós brigarmos – respondeu ela com um pouco de incredulidade estampada no rosto.

- Por que não? – perguntara Draco a imitando enquanto terminara por dar um beijo suave.

Interrompeu-se para depois murmurarem.

- Bem, acho que são notícias – disse ela hesitante, sem se mexer.

- É. São notícias - disse ele com um sorrisinho ao passar um dedo pelo pescoço dela.

- Normalmente quando você recebe cartas, você as responde imediatamente? – perguntou ela com um leve tom curioso.

Ele fingiu-se pensativo ao olhar o tapete desgastado.

- Nem sempre. Quando eram suas é que fazia uma exceção.

Gina sorriu. Um sorriso bonito, que ele achou valer á pena.

- Podemos ler o conteúdo. Aí talvez nós teríamos que fugir com uma sacola dentro de uma hora para Guatemala – disse ela rindo, um pouco espantada por sua ousadia.

- Ei, temos algo pra terminar antes... – disse ele desdenhoso como se tivesse protestando e assim a puxou para mais perto dele sem dar tempo de ela responder.

Antes de beijá-lo, Gina se lembrou de chutar a almofada para longe...

------------------------

_Olá Gina._

_Aqui quem vos escreve é Susana. Falei para o imprestável do Erick fazer isso por mim enquanto fazia um relatório para o Ministério, mas ele não quis._

_Isso sinceramente, me deu nos nervos._

_Pois bem: Acho que para você isso é boas novas._

_Sarah saiu em torno das 23:00 da alameda-esquina que fica perto da casa de Margot (Não estou me lembrando do nome da rua agora, vou checar aqui, tenho quase certeza) e ela viu quatro pessoas correndo._

_O Ministério já tinha identificado mais ou menos, aliás, o Erick sempre falou que era "Mais pra menos", deixando isso de lado, eles tinham identificando entre aspas duas pessoas._

_Não sei. Às vezes acho que o imprestável não é o Erick e sim esse pessoal do Ministério._

_Havia duas mulheres e quatro homens no esquema._

_Na correria as máscaras foram deixadas de lado. O Promotor estava acusando Malfoy por causa da estatura e o modo dele. Convenhamos que alguns, por parte de outro, também tinha implicância. Esse povo é todo atrapalhado ainda por cima._

_Nem transfiguraram o rosto, nem nada._

_Deixemos isso pra lá. Em todo o caso agradeça as mechas loiras de Draco Malfoy, certo?_

_Não havia nenhum loiro no grupo._

_Acho que preferia ter meu pescoço cortado, por que sinceramente, jurei com todas as forças que Malfoy estaria nessa. Ta, acho que você acertou: Ele ficou inocente pois não estava por lá._

_Antes de terminar esse pergaminho, gostaria de pedir um favor, na verdade, dois deles!_

_Antes de você vir, Malfoy pegou uma lista com as pessoas envolvidas com nosso departamento. Poderiam reenviar?_

_O segundo é que pode contar comigo quando você precisar, novamente, sei lá.... _

_Acabei sendo promovida com essa história._

_**Atenciosamente**_

**_Susana Bones _**

**_Ps:_**_ O Nott rodou! O desgraçado do Nott rodou!! Desculpe por essa alegria toda, mas aquele infeliz bem que merecia... Anos e anos sem pegá-lo!_

**_Obs:_**_ O doido do Grice mandou uma sacolinha de galeões para cá, por que acharam alguém que pudesse comprovar sua inocência. O que raios eu faço?_

_-------------------_

- Malfoy? – repetiu ela incerta.

- É... – repetiu Draco com ela entre seus braços.

Começara a rir entre alguns segundos.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele coçando o queixo.

- Rony vai ter um treco...

------------

---------


End file.
